snailparadisefandomcom-20200214-history
Snail Paradise 3D
"Have fun at your own pace!" - Snail Paradise 3D tagline Snail Paradise 3D is an upcoming online-based, massive multiplayer online role-playing game (abbreviated as MMORPG) being developed by Ninjaoninja2 and distributed by The Rocket Studios and Rocket Labs Games since 2015. "Have Fun at Your Own Pace" - it is those 6 words that prompted the creation of the original Snail Paradise and its highly anticipated return. After years of facing bullying themselves, the team decided to create a world where everyone is equal and is able to have fun at their own, individual pace, without the fear of being judged. Unlike other virtual worlds, Snail Paradise is being developed with Unity3D. The aim of the creators is to make a virtual world like no other; to create a virtual world that is purely based on the mystery and exploring, as well as the norm aspects of a virtual world, for which is socializing and making new friends through a safe playground. History A Snippet of the Story Since the day that Ninjaoninja2 came across a wondering snail in the scorching heat of Florida, the idea of a world full of snails on a computer screen floated around in his head. He later decided to go ahead and create a virtual world of his own. The virtual world started with Ninjaoninja02, Rai, and Dirdor – the first generation of the Paradise was born. The year is 2014, little did they know about the project springing in something much bigger in the next few years. Snail Paradise was then improved later in the year; the snail avatars were introduced with a new design, along with rooms that were able to stimulate a clear idea of what it is. Snails did log-on to explore the virtual world, and it also even had it’s own events during the time that it was up. The logo was used and represented as the logo used for the first versions of the game. A year later, The Rocket Studios took over Snail Paradise to help and develop. This time around, they didn’t aim to launch a simple virtual world, they aimed to launch a virtual world for the next generation. What made this so special? Everyone involved was a teenager themselves – some doubted that the project will ever take off the ground, but others were excited about what was to come from the hands of The Rocket Studios. From then on, the team worked on making Snail Paradise like no other virtual world. A virtual world that was purely based on mystery and exploring, a virtual world that everyone can enjoy. The road ahead was long. Nobody said making a virtual world was easy, and it did take their dedication and hard work to create what they dreamed of doing. A year and a half later, the virtual world started to come together – the storyline was planned, characters developed, rooms sketched and planned. From the moment the first sneak peek was shared, multiple users had discovered it through social media. After a few weeks, more and more users started to press the “follow” button to find out more about Snail Paradise. People were curious about what it was all about, and it being a new virtual world when other virtual worlds were nearing their end did make them scratch their heads. Snail Paradise then quickly gained an outstanding community full of artist, writers, video-makers, and most importantly snails full of ideas. The Twitter boosted with replies, likes, retweets, and the Discord server started to become more active by the day. Donations were sent from the community members who wanted to help out, and as the weeks passed, Snail Paradise was growing and growing. The new Snail Paradise logo, blog and site were all revealed on the 5th of October, 2017. This was the first big step that the team took in launching Snail Paradise; the developers of the blog and site worked tremendously hard on planning on how the site and blog should look all-day and night. The art team worked on discussing how the new logo should look, which has a concept of it drawn on 17th of July, 2017 by the Head of Arts and Creative Director, Rodrigo. Storyline Snail Paradise has a distinctive storyline that will be taking place through the first versions of the game. The in-game storyline follows Dr. Snailington, an extremely intelligent snail who after being hurt by a human boy decides to flee our world. With the help of Joe, his friend and assistant, Dr. Snailington opens a portal to a new dimension but, while in the portal, Joe gets sucked out. Dr. Snailington decides not to look for him and sticks to his mission to construct a town with materials he and Joe brought from the human world. He names this newly discovered dimension "The Paradise". Gameplay It is unclear what the gameplay will look like now, all that is currently known is, the snails have evolved into a more advanced species over time, with Dr. Snailington leading the new generation of snails, nothing can go wrong... right? Languages The team has a mission to have Snail Paradise in different languages, so that Snail Paradise could be accessible through different ethnicities. Trivia * Snail Paradise was originally developed by Ninjaoninja02, Rai, and Dirdor in 2014. The first version was available then too - it was simple and basic at first. * The second version, which was also in 2014, had rooms and items with an upgraded version of the snails. * The Rocket Studios agreed on a partnership with the owners in 2015 to have the game leading a greater route. * The current Snail Paradise logo was inspired by the Smash Land logo. * Quafles are inspired by the "Quaffle" in Harry Potter Gallery Category:Snail Paradise __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__